Enveloped Beauty
by timberwolf123456297
Summary: Summary: Let me start by saying, this isn’t your typical High School story. Konoha High is the educational center for the notorious womanizer Sasuke, and the beautiful, shy new girl named Sakura. They soon fall in love, but Sasuke’s mysterious father is b
1. Prologue

Enveloped Beauty

Summary: Let me start by saying, this isn't your typical High School story. Konoha High is the educational center for the notorious womanizer Sasuke, and the beautiful, shy new girl named Sakura. They soon fall in love, but Sasuke's mysterious father is behind a terrible plan as a strange occurrence takes place. The two must rely on their hyperactive, loudmouth friend, Naruto, using teamwork to survive as this unexpected tangle of events leads to an even bigger challenge. Sasuke and Sakura must choose between life and love, while the chance to save an old friend, is slowly slipping away…What will they do? Read on to find out!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc. _

**Mochi-Sama: **_Ha_

**Yuki-Chan: **_Ha__**HA**_

**Mochi-Sama**: _Mwahaha_

**Yuki-Chan**_What the hell? It sounds like an exotic fruit_

**Mochi-Sama:**_ Haha…Would you like a Mwahaha smoothie today?_

**Yuki-Chan: sweat drops**

**Kyuubi-Sama: bonks Mochi-Sama on the head **

**Mochi-Sama: **_OOOWWWWWWWW!!!!! _**runs off**

**Yuki-Chan: **_Yeah...okay sorry about that people...enjoy the story!_

_**"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do, will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, will never...never forget it." Anonymous **_

**.Prologue.**

16 year-old Sakura felt her heart beat race, _faster! faster!_ She told herself, running through the dark hallway in a high school. A number of footsteps could be heard behind her as she quickened her pace until she collapsed, completely out of breath. The footsteps approached as she spotted a stack of cardboard boxes on her right. She opened one, and climbed in, closing the lid after her. The footsteps were heard louder….louder! Then they stopped. What Sakura had been feeling before was nothing compared to what she heard next: Silence. Her heart beat quickened and her breathing was labored; softly gasping as she forced herself to hold her breath for fear of revealing her hiding spot; she could almost hear her own heartbeat. Tensed, she waited for the footsteps to leave…anything…to break the silence she heard. The silence was broken when suddenly the lid to the box was ripped open and she screamed trying to make herself smaller in the box. Two strong hands pulled her out and pushed her against the wall. Screaming, she kicked and flailed her body wildly trying to escape, while her attacker raised his hand and before it came down on her, he was pulled away by a force so strong, it threw him against the opposite wall. Sakura collapsed onto the floor and quickly stood up again as instead of looking at what she was supposed to see, (which were other members of the gang) she saw the back of a blue t-shirt belonging to a man who stood in front of her, protecting her from the attacking men. Her savior kicked and twirled wildly throwing the men to the floor or against the wall, knocking them out. He punched another as he came at him sending him reeling and howling in pain. Not long after a couple of minutes, the entire gang was on the ground either knocked out, or muttering and mumbling in pain. He spun around to face Sakura boring his onyx eyes upon her emerald ones. His black hair slightly stuck out behind his head and some strands covered the sides of his face. He looked about 16 as well. She shivered slightly and weakly smiled finding enough courage to speak.

"Thank you….sir. May I ask of your name?"

He continued staring for a couple of minutes before replying in a deep mysteriously handsome voice.

"You are welcome and no you may not."

He began walking away as Sakura, still cautious followed after him, curious to know of her savior.

"Wait! Do you go to school here? Im new since I just moved here and I was exploring the new high school but I met up with this gan-"

"It's none of your business whether I go to this school or not and I don't care why you are here. I don't want to know and it's none of your business to know why _I'm_ here. Therefore I will not tell you and I will return home as you should do as well."

He walked off leaving a stunned Sakura lonely.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yuki-Chan: HEY PEOPLE! Ok, so I finally figured out how to do the chapter divisions!!!!!! YAY! Here's Chapter 1!!!!! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**.Ch.1: Revival of a memory.**

2 years passed. Sakura moved again to a new school, meeting new people, and finding herself for the 8th time, having to start all over. She woke up to her buzzing alarm clock slamming her fist upon the poor machine. Its green fluorescent numbers flickered rapidly as dents on its back marked previous assaults, countless mornings before. She stretched on her back laying on her king sized bed with blue and green covers. Yawning, her mother burst into the room in a fury.

"YOU LAZY BUM! GET UP AND GET DRESSED! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

She slammed the door on her way out, leaving Sakura to sigh and slowly get up from her bed. She slowly walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower and put on a black tube top and terracotta mini shorts with her pink hair hanging loose behind her, swaying as she walked. She grabbed her books, stuffing them in her backpack, and headed for the front door, slamming it as she exited her mansion. The three-storied building was soon behind her as she briskly walked down the sidewalk silent, joining the crowd of people downtown, Japan. Shoving her way past the large groups of teens exiting the already passed Starbucks, She checked her watch. 7:58. she widened her eyes. Two minutes to get to school! She dashed off, weaving between the crowd, ran halfway across the street, when she realized the red light turned to green. Time seemed to slow down as she turned her head to the incoming car, when the driver stopped, turning the wheel sharply, and skid past her, missing her by a couple of feet. Frozen to her spot, Sakura stared at the amazing driver too shocked to speak or rather act. The windows were tinted and the car just backed up and turned, speeding in the other direction. Sakura recovered from shock and ran the rest of the way across the street and checked her watch again. 8:00. She was late. She ran on and finally, turning the corner, reached Konoha High. Entering the building she briskly walked to her classroom, entering and found the male students sitting on the desks, talking, whilst the female students fixing their hair in the reflection of the windows, and talking in hurried whispers and giggles while letting their eyes wander upon the boys. The teacher was nowhere in sight. Sighing of relief she made her way to the back of the classroom, where suddenly---she spotted him. Softly gasping she sat in the row behind him, a single chair away. His jet black hair, his dark onyx eyes, his perfect face…yes. It was him. Her savior from two years ago. She remembered him instantly. He had the male uniform on, (white collared shirt and black pants, with a black tie and black shoes) but his tie was loose and the first three buttons on his shirt were undone, showing off his collar bone and part of his chest. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat, stretching as a group of girls gasped and sighed dramatically, and one fainting. Sakura guessed they were his fan club and he had good reason to have one. He was gorgeous. No. BEYOND gorgeous. He was indescribable. He was perfect. Unfortunately, Sakura was told that she would receive her uniform in her first period class by her teacher, so she was the only one in the class without the uniform, and the teacher had not arrived. Of course, this caused many eyes to wander, and many more male eyes than female eyes, for her clothing incredibly complimented her hourglass figure. She sat silently until _he_ turned around to see what everyone was looking at. She blushed and smiled as nice as she could to everyone, including her mystery man, when the silence was broken and in entered a messy haired blonde.

"HEY PEOPLE!" He yelled out to everyone, catching their attention and turning from Sakura for a second.

"Welcome back." Her mystery man replied sarcastically. "First day and your already pissing me off and breathing my air."

The now furious blonde walked over to him, punching his shoulder-hard. But her mystery man didn't flinch. In fact he didn't even move. But it seemed to make the blonde feel better.

"You're a bastard Sasuke." The blonde said.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke replied smiling.

Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was still stunned. Naruto sat in the chair in front of Sakura and turned around to face her.

"Whoa, there. Hi! Didn't see you! Im Naruto and he's Sasuke." He stated pointing at Sasuke. "We're best friends, so don't worry about us. Anyway," He leaned on Sakura's desk so he was about 2 feet away from her face. "Need a tour?" he asked, grinning. Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded. "we'll give you one after school." Naruto replied motioning towards Sasuke and himself.

And that was the beginning of a long, LONG day….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**.Ch. 2: Lunch. **

Naruto grinned as a white-haired man entered the classroom.

"Good morning class!" he exclaimed with a sense of happiness. "Sorry Im late…I got lost on the road of life…"

"_Liar" _mumbled the class in a strange unison as if he were known to always be late to class…

"ANYWAY…" continued the white-haired man, "As this being your first day back, you will be assigned a project with a partner on Catholic Church history." At this point, the entire class gagged and goggled their eyes at him as if he were some kind of lunatic. "You will pick your partner's name out of a hat and you will work on the project during class time and home time."

A blonde girl in the back raised her hand in question. "Hm? Yes what is it?" He asked

"What if we aren't Catholic?" She asked innocently

"Well, first of all, you will learn about another Religion, and in fact, it really isn't religion. Its history. Church history to be precise… it's actually very interesting. Well then, anyone else?"

"…………………….."

"Wonderful! I will walk around with a hat and you will pick your partners. By the way, for you new students, my name is Kakashi-Sensei"

He took a top hat out of his desk and walked around the classroom stopping by each student, reading out their names…so far Sakura's name had not been called…Kakashi stopped next to Naruto, who reached into the top hat and pulled out a white piece of paper, unfolded it, and read off, "Hyuuga, Hinata." Kakashi continued on to Sasuke, who repeated Naruto's actions and…Sakura held her breath…. "Haruno, Sakura." She almost squealed out…ALMOST! She grinned and smiled at him, which he in turn raised an eyebrow looking her over; there was a look in his eye that seemed to resemble the fact that he remembered her, and to Sakura's surprise, he returned her grin with a sexy smirk of his own. (The fangirls in the back of the room squealed and fainted at both the fact that he smirked and the hate directed at Sakura for being the receiver of the amazingly infamous smirk of Sasuke's seeing as he hardly ever smiled) Sakura blushed and Sasuke, turned around again to face the front of the classroom once more. Once Kakashi was done, he announced it was time to start working on the project, so Sakura pulled her chair over next to Sasuke's desk.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied back in that same romantically deep voice that had lingered in her dreams for two years.

"So…we should divide the work equally amongst ourselves…so…I'll do the Crusades if that's alright with you…so…you can do the Roman Persecutions if you want…so-"

"You say 'so' a lot." He remarked leaning on his desk with his head propped up with his hand. He smirked again. "We can start now…you're plan sounds fine with me and maybe we can continue where we leave off today at my house?"

Sakura blushed…she was ACTUALLY going to his house. As if on cue, the bell rang and the class started packing up for lunch. After lunch they were to return to the same class and the rest of the week would be spent each individual day with each of their teachers.

"That sounds fine with me…"

"Good." He grabbed his backpack "By the way, watch where your going when you cross the street…I almost ran you over this morning." He walked off, backpack slung over his shoulder like he was some sort of Indiana Jones or something; leaving a shocked Sakura.

_HE was the once in the car? That AMAZING driver was HIM!?!?!?!?_

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Naruto wrapped his arm around her arm and led her off outside the classroom like she was the Queen of Sheba. Sakura laughed and straightened up, as Naruto held the door open for her and bowed dramatically, Sakura giggled and curtsied back. He took her, arm in arm and led her to the cafeteria. Once they were there, he led her to a HUGE group of people, sitting at an amazingly small circular table for the size of the group, and spotted Sasuke. Naruto pulled Sakura along and shoved some people into each other, making room for Sakura and himself. The table seemed to be made up of the "popular" people apparently, seeing as there were truly only about 7 guys in the table (including Naruto and Sasuke), and the rest of the population of the group were their personal cheerleaders and fangirls. Each of the boys dismissed their fan clubs and the massive group of people left the table to go sit somewhere where they could see their hottie-bombshells from a distance. Naruto grinned and banged his fist against the table.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AN AWESOME YEAR PEOPLE!"

"Shut up Naruto. You're annoying." Sasuke mumbled to him as Naruto frowned and glared at him but continued on. "ANYWAY guys, this is Sakura. She's new this year and we're gonna be her friends. Ok?" Sakura smiled and slightly waved meekly, scooting closer to Naruto for moral support. The rest of the table nodded in agreement and one looked up from his lunch.

"Well it seems an introduction is in order…" He said running his hand through his messy red hair.

"Im Gaara. I already have a girlfriend, her name is Ren, and she does not go to this school."

He smirked and kept eating his lunch as a messy black haired boy started.

"Im Kiba, I do not have a girlfriend but I have a crush, I will not tell you her name, nor will I tell you whether she goes to this school or not."

A long brown haired boy next to him started also.

"Im Neji, I have a girlfriend, her name is Tenten, and she goes to this school."

Silence followed as the entire table glared at another boy on the other side of the table, who had at the time, been eating his sandwich in silence. He lazily looked up and sighed.

"Im Shikamaru, I do not have a girlfriend, I do not want a girlfriend, no I am not gay, and this is very troublesome."

The boy next to Shikamaru who was quiet as well, but seemingly did not want to receive death glares, started talking.

"My name is Shino, I do not have a girlfriend nor do I need one because my soul mates are the bugs I collect. I have named all of them but it would take too long to tell you them."

Sakura was completely creeped out….friggin WIERDO! Anyway, moving along, the last boy at the table had a purple hood on and strange purple tattoos on his face…

"Hey! Im Kankuro. Gaara's brother…since we really don't look alike I felt the need to tell you that…anyway I do not have a girlfriend but am currently looking for one."

Sakura smiled sweetly and looked at Naruto. He just grinned and the table immediately burst into what they did over the summer with Naruto interjecting here and there about the different types of Ramen he ate. Sakura stared at Sasuke who was silently drinking coffee…_He drinks coffee?_ Sakura kept staring in astonishment until her train of thoughts was broken from his voice.

"Quit staring at me. It's annoying. What's the matter? Never seen anyone drink coffee before?" She blushed and turned back to the table, her face a deep shade of red. Sasuke noticed and just smirked evilly, his thoughts reeling wildly and then having to mentally slap himself for thinking those……_thoughts_……anyways, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the table dispersed quickly being followed by their own personal parades of people. Sakura went back to the class room and sat in the same desk she first sat at. To her surprise, Naruto and Sasuke sat on either side of her. Naruto grinned while Sasuke started to take out his things for research. The rest of the class filed in and Kakashi-Sensei sat at his desk, when immediately Sakura realized she was still in her own clothes. She walked up to the desk and kindly waited for Kakashi-Sensei to look up from organizing his things. He finally did so and placed his hands on his desk.

"What can I do for you miss Haruno?"

Sakura sweetly smiled and began,

"Kakashi-Sensei, I was told that I was to receive my uniform from you today."

"Ah yes that's right I did see something different about you…" Sakura almost sweat dropped as he reached into his bag and took out the smallest possible size that a uniform could be made for high school. Sakura gaped and goggled at it, silently taking it.

"Sorry about the size. That was the last one. You can head over to the bathroom to change." Sakura meekly nodded and carried the extra small uniform to the bathroom, quickly changing. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized the tight black skirt was WAY over her knees, the white knee-high socks went a little bit over her knees, the white shirt was way too tight, and she had to unbutton the first four buttons to be able to breathe…._damn her chest size_…forcing her to slightly reveal her cleavage. She put on her black, high-heeled strap-on shoes and let her hair loose with a black headband, letting her pink locks frame her face. She walked back to the classroom, and entered; receiving gasps and gapes at her from both the males and females, and quickly scooted over to her desk next to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke passed her a note under the desk and she opened it revealing:

**What's with the extra-tight uniform?**

**-Sasuke**

Sakura blushed and took out a pen writing her answer:

**It was the last one they had and I have no choice. Why? What's wrong with it? Too sexy for a big, strong handsome man like you?**

**-Sakura**

Sakura blushed again amazed she had actually written that, but passed it over to him anyway. She glanced at him, seeing a blush creep upon his cheeks and giggled softly, covering her mouth so no one would notice. Sasuke noticed though He wrote something down and passed it back:

**No, Quite the contrary. Too sexy for some of the many perverts in this school. By the way, don't forget we're meeting today at my house after school to work on the project. **

**-Sasuke**

Sakura giggled again and nodded her head in agreement. The bell rang again and she packed her things following Sasuke outside to his….OMG A MASERATI DIABLO! She almost started drooling…_he has a Maserati Diablo? _She almost choked. Sasuke raised a playful eyebrow at her as Gaara sped by in his black convertible Lamborghini Murcielago, his red hair clashing with the car. Sakura nearly fainted…here she was, friends with what now was confirmed the coolest, richest and most handsome guys in the school who owned some sort of amazing sports car, and she was still walking to school because her parents were energy fanatics who didn't want to ruin the ecosystem with gasoline! Sasuke chuckled at her and opened the door for her; it slid up with a slight hiss, revealing black leather seats. She nearly fainted again. She sat inside, the door sliding down once again, (those doors are so AWESOME! Anyway back to the story,) and stared at Sasuke, who put the key in the ignition and took off, the hard top, coming down to form a convertible. Sakura grinned like a little kid, enjoying the effect the wind had, rustling through her hair, until they arrived at his mansion. It wasn't very different from her own mansion except the fact that it probably had more land than she did. They got out of the car, and walked up to the front door, entering a beautifully decorated living room with a wooden staircase, its railing lined with gold, and leading up to the second and third floor. Sasuke turned to her and spoke again:

"Well since I forgot that we were supposed to give you a tour of the school I guess I could give you a tour of my house…"

Sakura nodded her head in appreciation.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**.Ch. 3: The Tour. **

Through a nearby window, Sakura noticed a red and black 2003 Bugatti parked outside. She stared at it a couple of seconds before turning to Sasuke. He followed her gaze and sighed…

"My brother's home." He turned around, grabbing Sakura's wrist and lead her into each room with Sasuke explaining some intricate history about his family that had something to do with the room. In the middle of his sentence, they heard thundering footsteps coming down the grand staircase. A tall, dark haired man about 21 followed by a group of consisting of about 5 other men about 21 as well, each holding a skateboard, ran into the room that Sakura and Sasuke were currently in.

"Hey bro. we're going out to skate if that isn't obvious already." The man said.

"Whatever Itachi. Do I look like mom? You don't need to tell me where you're going."

Itachi chuckled. "Now, now, Sasuke, you should learn to control that temper of yours." He laughed as a female voice was heard in the group.

"Itachi can we go now? I really wanna see you're car!" She stepped out from behind Itachi in jeans and a red tank top. Her brown curly hair framed her china face and her perfectly manicured fingernails gripped a skateboard behind her. She looked fragile, but Sakura could tell otherwise. Itachi smiled at her.

"Sure thing Laura. Come on guys lets hit the sidewalk!" They exited the house and the room became quiet again. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and took Sakura's hand again, and led her, (or more like dragged her in his fury) up the grand staircase. He led her to his room, opening the oak door, to reveal a masterpiece of a bedroom. His king-sized bed had dark blue satin covers with gold lining and light blue pillows decorating the wooden back rest. A white satin canopy hung loosely over the bed, covering most of the gold lining in the wood finish. The room was HUGE. The ceiling was painted like the sky and the blue and gold rugs decorated the marble floor. There was a large silver desk in a corner with wood and gold bookcases lined up next to it. A large mirror revealed itself as a hidden walk-in closet, seeing as one of its doors were open with a red carpet finish. The connected bathroom was half the size of the room, consisting of a HUGE gold and sapphire whirlpool tub, another large mirror above a long, marble sink, a marble toilet, two blue loveseats and a marble floor. Sakura gaped at the sight while Sasuke chuckled at her expression. He led her over to his bed, and pulled out a laptop from under the bed, setting it on the mattress and patted a spot next to him, as he lay on his stomach facing the laptop. Sakura lay on her stomach as well as Sasuke's finger dominated the mouse pad searching through the internet for information on the Crusades. It was silent for about 20 minutes before the silence was broken as soon as a slammed door echoed through the mansion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuki-Chan: Yeah really short I know XD the next one will be longer don't worry

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Yuki-Chan: Ok, so here's a chapter that was ENTIRELY dedicated to my friend since she wanted a scene like this XD

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**.Ch. 4: Intimacy between friends. **

Itachi led Laura up the stairs passing Sasuke's room, (who glared at him as he walked by) and walked into his room, closely followed by Laura. The room had a blood red color and a large king sized bed in the center. Nothing out of the ordinary, but what caught her attention the most was a large mural of a Chinese dragon. The dragon was lined in black and gold. The bed sheets were solid colors of black and red. There was a large black mirror and black desk as well, and Laura noticed on a bed side table, two frames. One black, with the skate group and Sasuke's brother and in the other red frame, was a picture of Sasuke's brother and to her surprise, herself. He had kept that picture. She smiled inwardly and glanced around. It had been a while since she was last in here. Itachi opened the gold satin curtain that swept over a glass, open, double door that led to the balcony. He stepped outside and Laura followed silently, passing a golden statue of another Chinese dragon. She stood behind him, a couple feet apart and placed her hands in her jeans pockets, letting her brown, curly hair, blow in the wind lightly as if it were dancing. His eyes followed her hair as if they wanted to dance as well, but he remained silent and still, observing her every curve, feature and slight movement that she made. Laura shifted her gaze uncomfortably and walked up closer to him, stepping next to him to look out, leaning half her body on the marble railing. Itachi turned to face her, leaning sideways against the railing and their eyes met-that brief moment the world seemed to dissolve away for a couples seconds before they both blushed and stared out at the dark shadowy lake in the night. The night sky reflected against Itachi's long, dark hair and gave off a handsome glow to his face. The strong silence was broken:

"It's been a while Laura. I'm glad you're back" He smiled and Laura replied.

"Itachi, I've missed you. It's been so long since I moved away but now, my parents transferred back so we won't be leaving anymore."

Itachi only smiled.

"That's nice." Silence again.

"What are you thinking about?" Laura asked, while Itachi blushed.

"None of your business. It's my mind anyway." Laura pouted at this.

"Itachi you used to tell me everything! Now you hardly talk at all! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Laura! It's just…you're back and I'm still getting used to the feeling again…"

Laura frowned

"So it takes you this long to get used to me? Am I that much of a nuisance?"

Itachi chuckled

"Not at all my dear. I just need time to recuperate from the loss I've felt for the past two years withought you."

Laura turned around.

"Well then call me when you're done recuperating because I have homework to do." She started to walk off when Itachi grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked concerned. Laura turned to face him.

"Im going home. I'm giving you time to remember what it was like way back when, plus I have homework that needs to be finished!" Itachi frowned, then grinned getting closer to her.

"Since when have you ACTUALLY bothered to do homework over spending time with me? Or is it that you're nervous and uncomfortable?" Laura stiffened. He was always able to read her like a book. One of the things you got used to, while being friends with Itachi Uchiha. He chuckled and brought her back to the balcony and hugged her close to him. He dug his face in her hair sniffing. Lavender. He _loved_ that shampoo. She had always used it when she was younger. He was glad she was still using it. He remained there, intoxicated by her scent, feeling her head lean against his chest breathing softly. He found her ear and whispered into it:

"Laura, you have no idea….how much I've missed you. You're the light to my path and I've been in darkness for the past two years. It's like; my world has lit up all of a sudden. Laura, I need you. I really do. I would do ANYTHING for you….I…..I love you….Laura…."

Laura looked up at him gently, her eyes sparkling in the reflection of the moonlight; a smile crossing her ruby lips that made Itachi fall head-over heels for her. She leaned her mouth against his ear and whispered back to him:

"Itachi, I've needed you as well. We need each other, and for that matter, I never want to leave your side. However, we must depart for the night is getting long and dark. However I will stay a few more minutes to be with you. I love you too Itachi. I would do ANYTHING for you as well."

The neighbors next door had their window open and a soft love song was playing in the background…

_**If I told you it was all meant to be,**_

_**Would you believe me?**_

_**Would you agree?**_

_**It's almost that feeling that we met before**_

_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**_

_**When I tell you love has come here and now**_

Itachi place his hands around her waist while Laura placed her hands around his neck..

_**A moment like this **_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

They swayed to the music, heads pressed together sideways, cheek to cheek, eyes closed…

_**Everything changes but beauty remains**_

_**Something so tender**_

_**I can't explain**_

_**Well I may be dreaming but till I awake**_

_**Can we make this dream last forever?**_

_**And I'll cherish all the love we share**_

They opened their eyes, lost in them, continuously swaying…

_**A moment like this **_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

Itachi swept Laura in a dramatic move around him, letting her go, letting her twirl, and letting her come back into his embrace…

_**Could this be the greatest love of all?**_

_**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**_

_**So let me tell you this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

He swept her down letting him hold on to her as she tilted her head back, close to the floor. Itachi gently kissed her neck and pulled her back up…

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For the moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

_**Oh Oh like this**_

Their eyes met once again as the space between their faces slowly diminished…

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

_**Oh like this**_

Their lips locked as the song finished, lost in their own world, letting themselves express their love for one another through a simple kiss. Both their eyes closed, Itachi broke from the kiss as a cell phone ring interrupted them. Laura checked her phone message.

"Sorry Itachi. My mom's worried. I need to go home." Itachi nodded in understanding and offered to drive her home. The trip there was filled with laughter talking about their best moments together. When they pulled up outside Laura's house, before she exited the car, Itachi pulled her in for a soft, chaste kiss…

"Goodnight." He said, Laura replied back, "Goodnight" smiling and exited the car. Before she entered her house, she turned to watch Itachi's car drive off into the night. Smiling to no one in particular, she turned and entered the house.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**.Ch. 5: Working on a project can be fun. **

Sasuke felt something heavy against his shoulder and turned his head to see what the load was. Fluffy pink hair obstructed his vision of his shoulder and he could feel steady breathing down his arm. Sakura had fallen asleep. He sighed and sat up pulling her with him, leaning back against the pillows behind them, Sakura on top of his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso. They were still in their uniforms and it seemed Sakura's uniform was preventing her from breathing properly. Still asleep, she reached up and unbuttoned a couple more buttons on her blouse, exposing her chest even more than it already was. Her skirt was sliding up and she had kicked off her shoes by the bed. Sasuke blushed a deep red and closed his eyes, leaning his head back, trying hard not to nosebleed. Sakura snuggled closer to him seeing that the window was open and a chilly breeze floated through the room. Sasuke pulled the bed covers over both of them and slid down to her level, resting his head in the crook of her neck. He checked the alarm clock; 1:00 AM. He sighed and slowly fell asleep. Itachi walked by the room and abruptly stopped and stared at Sasuke's bed. He grinned and closed the door to Sasuke's room before retreating to his own room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**9 hours later**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura woke up to her head rising and falling softly as if she were on a hammock. Her right arm was draped tightly around something soft; almost cotton, and warm blankets covered her from the open window nearby that was letting in cold, winter air. She realized her head was on top of someone's chest, and her right arm was draped around that person's torso. She looked up to see none other than Sasuke, his eyes closed; he had an expression of peace and slight tiredness. She was laying on his right side and he had his right arm wrapped around her shoulders, sliding down to her waist. In his sleep, he turned his head slightly to face her head and evenly breathed in her hair. Sakura blushed and softly giggled at him and turned to look at the clock….HOLY CRAP! IT'S 9:00!?!?!?!?!?!?!? They were an hour late for school! She tapped him repeatedly on his chest hard, until he stirred and covered the place where she had been tapping, groaned and turned over on top of her, his steady breathing started again…..he was still asleep. Frustrated, Sakura shoved him off of her and he rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud WHAM!

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?" Sakura couldn't help but to burst out laughing and rolled onto her back cracking up.

"What's so funny? Huh?" he sat there rubbing the place where she had been poking him earlier on. "I think I have a bruise there….thanks…." Sakura continued laughing, burying her face in one of the pillows.

"Your…..face…….is….priceless!!!!!!" Sakura managed to gasp in between giggles. Sasuke frowned and suddenly grinned evilly. Sakura noticed this and watching him with curiosity as he walked over to the other side of the bed, flung the covers off of her, picked her up, and carried her down the stairs, bridal style. He carried her outside and stood next to the pool.

"Hey! What the? What are you doing? Let me go!" Sakura yelled at him.

"With pleasure." He replied, and dropped her into the pool. She came up for air gasping and saw Sasuke cracking up next to the pool deck. "WHY YOU NO GOOD…THE WATER'S FREEZING!…YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THAT!" she climbed out of the pool and ran up to him, grabbed his hand, twisted it, pulled him on her back and flipped him into the pool. Sasuke came up for air and stared at her stunned.

"How'd you learn to do that?"

"Hey, a girl's gotta know how to defend herself!" She laughed and jumped into the pool with him. They splashed around for a while and finally got out of the pool, soaking wet, in their uniforms, and freezing to death, seeing as it was the middle of December and snow had started to fall. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and lead her inside to the laundry room. Sasuke gave Sakura one of his big t-shirts to wear and he changed into a black t-shirt with white shorts. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes blushing when Sasuke broke the silence.

"So what was the deal with the poking?" Sakura glared at him.

"You butt-hole…. (Sorry kids no foul language today! ) we're an hour late for school if not more now after our little fiasco in the pool…plus its gonna take up more time to dry the uniforms…plus-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence when Sasuke inched closer to her smirking, his face slightly an inch away from hers. She broke into a tomato-red blush rapidly spreading throughout her face…

"Ano…Sasuke….you're kinda close…" He chuckled

"No…really? You MUST be joking…." He closed the gap in between their lips and passionately began to kiss her. Shocked, Sakura froze until she regained body control and kissed him back. After about 1 minute she broke away.

"Sorry…it's just I……" She stuttered. "We're gonna be late for school…" she turned to leave and Sasuke grabbed her arm and wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her there.

"We're already late for school and it's TOO LATE to go now…so I guess it would be ok if you stuck around if that's okay with you…" Sakura smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Truth is, she WAS totally crushing on him, but the fact that he so easily kissed her, firstly when he knew NOTHING about her; secondly he probably had slept with every single girl in the school, unnerved her. But still, her heart beat rapidly as she mentally tried to calm herself. Sasuke let her go and bowed his head almost in shame. _No…Sasuke? In shame? Probably puberty. _She thought with a slight giggle while Sasuke noticed it and softly shoved her in a playful way. He led her out of the laundry room and into the kitchen where a butler was serving tea for Itachi. Sasuke avoided his eyes and brought Sakura to a chair farthest away from Itachi, whom he, merely chuckled and grabbed his cup, getting up out of the chair.

"Mr. Johnson, I'll be in my room and I'd rather if you don't disturb me unless ABSOULUTELY necessary." He told the butler, who in turn bowed his head in a sign that he understood. "That goes for you too little brother." Itachi stated as he exited the room, his back turned and he disappeared up the staircase. Sasuke scoffed and sat next to Sakura.

"Good morning young master. What would you and your friend like to eat?" The butler politely asked.

"hmm…Sakura what do you feel like eating?"

"Sasuke! This is your house! I'll eat whatever you want."

"True this is my house, but you are still my guest."

Sakura sighed.

"Do you have eggs, bacon and toast?" She asked the butler

"Of course miss. Same for you, young master?" The butler asked Sasuke, whom he in turn replied with a nod. The butler disappeared behind two double doors in the back of the kitchen and there was silence once again.

"So….why does he call you 'Young Master'" Sakura asked, trying to break the silence.

Sasuke frowned and stared at a painting above the fireplace in the room next door that could be plainly seen from across the hall. It was a family portrait, and the entire family was dressed in black.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He stated. Sakura respected his privacy and remained silent.

"However, if you are interested in knowing…As you already know, my family is well-known throughout the world. We are the most respected and," he hesitated for a moment..."the most feared clan in the world. My father is the leader of the clan and has been pursuing my brother for inheriting his place as head of the Uchiha Clan; but my brother refused such responsibility, and passed the title down to me…so once I finish High School, I will have to take my father's rightful place. The elders have been at me for years to take the responsibility but my brother convinced them to wait until I finished schooling. I've been angry with my brother ever since he passed on the role to me and _that_ is why we are not on very good terms with each other." He fell silent once more…

Sakura nodded in understanding, slightly surprised that he had told her so much, when she had been expecting hardly anything at all. Sasuke was having the same argument with himself. _Why did I tell her so much? Hell, why did I even tell her at all? _Sasuke frowned to absolutely no one and watched as the butler re-entered the room and placed their breakfast in front of them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is it almost time?"  
"Almost. Just one more year."

"How long are you expecting us to wait, Fugaku?"

"One more year and he will take the title. Are all the preparations ready?"

"All but one."

"Hmm?"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the old man standing in front of him.

"The girl; he has a girl with him."

"Well? What about the girl?"

"She's from the Haruno family. If he falls for that girl, the Uchiha bloodline will be ruined. Uchihas mate Uchihas. That's the way it's been. I realized your leeway with that Laura girl and Itachi, seeing as he is in no position to inherit the title of the Uchiha Clan leader, but if that Haruno girl gets in the way, our precious line of ancestors will be ruined and the Uchiha Clans will be a laughing stock to the world. If you may, we'll get rid of her immediately."

Fugaku paused, thinking it over. His pride seemed to get the better of him since he replied greedily, "Of course. By whatever means necessary please do. I'll be waiting for good news."


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**.Ch. 6: Field Trip?. **

Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the day, working on the project and organizing their ideas for the presentation. Sasuke called Naruto after school to get the homework and once it was shared with Sakura, offered to drive her home. Once arrived at her mansion, Sakura led Sasuke inside, where her parents greeted them at the door.

"Sakura! We were worried sick about you!" Her mother practically screeched.

"Don't worry Mom I was fine! I fell asleep so Sasuke took me in. Oh and by the way, this is him." Sakura turned and softly pushed him in front of her, who he in turn blinking, bowed respectfully to her parents. She giggled slightly and whispered in his ear,

"Sasuke! You don't have to be so formal and all…"

"Still, I am honored to be in the presence of such wonderful parents." He replied, obviously trying to get to their good side so as to not cause any STRANGE suspicions of what might have happened last night. Sakura blushed at the realization. Her parents blushed at the compliment and Sakura pretty much knew what they were thinking. Once he left, her parents were saying strange happy things like, "Oh what a gentleman! Sakura you've got a keeper!" She rolled her eyes laughing. "MOM! DAD! He's not my boyfriend!" Her thoughts returned to the kiss they shared and she blushed. Her parents took this as a sign of possible crushing and shooed her up to her room where she slept awaiting the next day.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning she woke up realizing that she had to go to school. Groaning at the thought, she slipped out of bed and took her nicely folded uniform out of the bag Sasuke had given her. She stretched and got dressed sliding down the stair railings to the front door yelling on her way out, "Mom! Dad! Im leaving!" and slammed the door behind her. Once arrived at school, she made her way to the homeroom classroom where she was greeted by a loud,

"SAKURA! OVER HERE!" by Naruto. Instantly, at least more than half of the boys in the classroom followed cries of "No Sakura! Over here!" or "Please come sit with me!" Sakura blushed crimson as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and Sasuke arrived behind her and ushered her to the back where Naruto was, earning glares from both males and females. They sat down in silence as a certain male teacher entered the classroom as everyone sat down.

"Welcome back everyone! To the third day of school! Or to others, the second…" He looked specifically at Sasuke and Sakura before continuing. "We have a change of plans other than we were going to follow in the school curriculum. I will be passing out field trip forms that your parents must sign and be returned to me by tomorrow. I realize this is very soon in our year…possibly too soon, but it is an opportunity that we will not receive again. We are being funded by a very generous group of intellectuals…" Strangely, he stole a worried glace at Sasuke, who returned his glance in confusion, "and there is no better way than to take the offer." Sakura noticed Kiba's hand go up and Kakashi-Sensei called on him.

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Where are we going?"

…Silence…

"The Himalayas."

People in the classroom began to look around in confusion as if the walls could reveal themselves in the mystery. Finding no revelation, they turned to their neighbors in hurried whispers. There was no revelation there either so they returned their attention to Kakashi-Sensei, who began to speak again.

"Well that being said, let's start with the class…"

Sakura turned to Sasuke in confusion and tore out a small note and scribbled something on it before passing it back to him:

**Hey, do you know what this is all about? How bizarre…what a strange place to go to…and only on the second day back!**

**-Sakura 3**

He slightly frowned as if in thought and wrote something down as he passed the note back to her.

**No I don't. You're right that is strange…I dunno. We should probably just wait and see what the future brings. **

**-Sasuke**

**P.s. Nice little heart. It's cute…NOT -- jeez...what is it with you girls and little hearts? **

She giggled softly, wrote something and passed it back again.

**They're cute! You don't like them? What a shame…..oh well I guess you're right about waiting…we'll see…**

Sakura turned to face her attention to the class. In which the teacher reluctantly went over the needed supply list for the trip. Everyone was handed a supply list, Sakura received hers as shown as below:

Supplies:

-Sleeping bag

-lantern or flashlight with extra batteries

-WARM CLOTHING

-extra pairs of warm clothing

-Hard hat (approved by the country government safety department)

-tent (this will be given to you on the day prior to departure including with extra gear needed for Mountain Climbing.)

You will be studying life in the Himalayas and will be challenged with things such as survival techniques that may be useful later in life. What you must remember is that you're alone out there with your school groups and the only reason we would be contacting you on the mountain would be to give further instructions or in emergency. We encourage everyone to participate and hope you will have as much fun as we have had in the past with other schools. Have a safe flight! We hope to see you soon!

Sakura just stared at the paper silently reading it, and was awarded with a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She grinned madly at Sasuke who in turn, returned her grin. This was gonna be one hell of a field trip.

(Ok, so I know that was kinda short, but whatever. Im just gonna give you a hint. Take notice in the fact that they told the kids "have a safe flight" hehe Ok….now ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!)


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**.Ch. 7: Airplane!. **

3:00 am. Sakura snuggled deeper into her covers as the doorbell echoed through the house, and quite unfortunately into Sakura's bedroom, who at the given time, completely forgot that Sasuke was coming over to pick her up on the day of the departure. Her parents opened the door cheerfully and let him inside, (they're morning people…REAL EARLY morning people) who pounded his fists against her bedroom door shouting if she was ready. Thank God he came 30 minutes early. Sakura reluctantly and groggily sat up in bed wondering who woke her up at such an ungodly hour of the day when she realized WHAT day it was and what TIME it was. She yanked off her covers and opened the door, thinking it was her little brother, when she found Sasuke instead, standing in her doorway, annoyed, and her little brother behind him, laughing his head off at her, because her hair looked like…..well, like a giant pink FLUFF ball. Her pajamas were sort of falling off since the t-shirt she used was too big, so she screamed, jumping backwards, while managing to catch the door on the way down and slam into her dresser that was nearby and topple over a HUGE pile of books on Sasuke's head that had been neatly placed on the top of the now disheveled dresser. Sasuke yelled out in pain, while Sakura grabbed an ice pack out of nowhere (makes you think this happens a lot doesn't it? ) and placed it on his head, who in turn, screamed at her for being a dumb butt and to get ready. Amazingly after much more destruction, (It looked like a bulldozer passed through her room) Sakura managed to get ready. She turned back to the doorway who found Sasuke and none other than Naruto who had actually been there the whole time, too stunned to speak. Yup. Real smooth morning. She smiled weakly and stupidly at her mess and just dragged them out of the house, when she realized Sasuke still had the ice pack, she went to take it off, but Sasuke glared at her.

"Don't you DARE try to take this off. Naruto tried and almost yanked all of my hair off" Sakura just looked at him questioningly. Naruto just translated.

"The ice is stuck to his hair. It's still frozen." Sakura laughed at him as they headed towards Sasuke's car, with the ice pack still attached to Sasuke's head. They sped towards the school yard, with the rest of their class waiting in front, and a large greyhound bus currently being boarded by the other students. They parked and grabbed their belongings quickly, heading to the bus. The ride to the airport was about 30 minutes long, with Naruto and Sakura constantly checking to see if the ice pack was unfrozen and trying to yank it out. Naruto offered to cut it off, but Sasuke just glared at him deathly. He would rather wait, and go through pain, then cut off a chunk of his hot, precious hair. When they arrived at the airport, Sakura looked around. It was BIG. REALLY BIG. They quickly checked their tickets and walked towards the metal detectors. Crossing through, Sakura and Sasuke made it, but Naruto had to go through security check. Sasuke offered they leave him behind, but Sakura just laughed and pointed out that he was their friend and they shouldn't do that to him. A loud, "I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" was heard as Naruto entered the glass compartment, being searched by a rather scary-looking guard. It turns out it was just his shoe laces that had metal tips. Running towards the gate, the threesome reached their seats rather reluctantly since Naruto had lost his window seat to Sakura in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, and Sasuke refused to let him sit in the middle, so poor Naruto had to sit on the inside-lane of the plane. The flight attendant stayed away from their isle seeing as Naruto kept trying to get her number, so they pretty much starved through the morning snack. Plus another addition to the "wonderful" morning they were having, Sasuke's ice pack had unfrozen and slid down the back of his shirt when he stretched. Now, the fact of the matter was, that the ice pack was still really cold, but not enough to stick to things, and when Sasuke leaned back on his seat, he rocked up, screeching high-pitched and slammed his head on the top of the compartment, making the door of the roof compartment fall open, and all of the stuffed heavy belongings fell on poor Naruto. Yup. Real smooth morning.

Amazingly, the next few minutes went by nicely with no more hassle and Sakura resorted to looking out the window since Sasuke had taken a nap next to her and Naruto was busy making faces at Sasuke while he was sleeping. She watched the clouds below them, all white and fluffy. It was a wonder that they looked so solid, but they were only made up of water. She turned back to check on the two boys whom one in particular had woken up to a certain someone's facial reaction with his tongue halfway out of his mouth and his eyes crossed. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and bunched up his fist next to him while Naruto uncrossed his eyes and realized the certain unlucky situation he was in and closed his eyes as a fist collided with the side of his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT!?" Naruto screamed. At the exact same time, everyone in the front rows ahead of them turned around groggily and sleep-deprived giving Naruto and Sasuke dirty looks before turning back around and trying to go back to sleep.

"Great job dumb butt" Sasuke muttered to Naruto whom just glared back

"If you didn't friggin hit me I wouldn't have yelled.

"If you didn't start making friggin weird faces at me while I slept I wouldn't have friggin hit you"

"……………………"

"That's what I thought." Sasuke turned around closing his eyes and sleepily stuck his head in his pillow. What he then realized, firstly as he thought to himself, _why does my pillow smell like cherries? _He then asked himself, _why is my pillow moving?_ Sakura stared at Sasuke as he banished the questions from his mind as he snuggled deeper into her neck area, sniffing her hair and wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked up at Naruto for help, who just stared back wide eyed. He got close to her and whispered,

"I think he likes you." Sakura just shook her head.

"Actually I think he think's I'm his pillow. Except I'm sure his pillow doesn't smell like cherries."

"Why would you say that?"

"I use cherry scented shampoo." Naruto just laughed quietly to himself and returned to his seat, glancing once more at Sasuke before closing his eyes as well. Sakura, overcome with curiosity, leaned over and took a nice big sniff of Sasuke's hair. It smelled of strawberries and a type of exotic fruit that she couldn't quite place at the moment. It was a delicious combination and Sakura found herself breathing in Sasuke's hair. She stopped herself out of self-control and leaned her head back in the seat slowly closing her eyes…..

Slowly falling asleep……..

Slowly……

Slowly…….

Slowly…..

**BANG! **

Sakura sprang up, as Sasuke sat up as well. Naruto fell out of his seat as Sakura realized slowly what was going on. The airplane began to shake violently and jolt up and down as a small compartment above them opened up and little yellow masks with plastic bags attached to them fell out. The frantic pilot's voice was heard throughout the cabin:

_PLEASE! EVERYONE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! PLEASE BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BEALT AND USE THE OXYGEN MASKS AS INSTRUCTED! ATTENDANTS SECURE YOURSELVES ALONG THE SIDE WALLS! _

It then seemed that the pilot had forgotten to turn off the speaker as next was heard resounding and echoing throughout the cabin:

_THIS IS PILOT JAMISON PORTER REPORTING! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! CARRIER NUMBER 2 IS GOING DOWN! MAYDAY! HIT SIDE OF HIMALAYAN MOUNTAIN! HELP! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!_

Static was then heard as Naruto reached over and grabbed on to Sakura's left forearm with his right hand and gripped on to the edge of his seat with his left arm. Sasuke had gripped on to Naruto's left forearm with his left hand and gripped on to Sakura's right forearm in a locking position. They urged her to mirror Naruto's actions and she grabbed on to Sasuke's left forearm with her left arm and gripped the side of her seat with the right. There was no doubt that Naruto and Sasuke knew EXACTLY what to do when it came to secure positions so that each member would help each other. Sakura then felt herself being pressed forward as the airplane sharply faced down in a 45 degree angle and rocketed down to the earth. Sakura closed her eyes as she quickly opened them again, gasping at the G-Forces pulling them and watched white mountains fly past them and trees flash by. She let out a small squeal and scrunched her eyes together as the cabin continued to rock back and forth sharply and occasionally lift, and fall again. She forced open her eyes once more and at the last second, a jagged piece of mountain collided with the wing she was sitting next to and completely tore it off, taking a part of the wall that Sakura was sitting next to. She screamed at the top of her lungs and let go of the side of the seat to try and scramble closer to the inside and closer to Sasuke. He lifted the arm rest that separated the two seats and once Sakura was secure next to him, he lowered it as the remaining wall broke apart and took the chair Sakura had been sitting in just a couple minutes ago with it. She screamed again and grabbed on to Sasuke for dear life as people scooted closer to the middle of the plane. It lurched to the right and the armrest supporting Sakura broke and she flew back hanging down off the side, her hand grasped in Sasuke's hand as the plane turned on its right side so Sakura was completely perpendicular to the ground and Sasuke hand to climb on the sides of the seats to hold on to Sakura from falling. Naruto had mimicked Sasuke's actions and was currently climbing over to where Sasuke and Sakura were. The airplane lurched sickeningly as a piece of mountain sped towards them as Sasuke then realized something important.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP!" he screamed over the roar of the engine and the brutal freezing wind slam against them.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screamed back completely mortified. Naruto shook his head in agreement.

"SASUKE'S RIGHT! WE HAVE TO JUMP OR WE WON'T MAKE IT!"

Sasuke slowly counted down in his head as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso meaning Sasuke was the one to decide when the jump was to actually take place. They were all going down together. Sasuke counted down,

3

2

ONE!

"NOW!" he shouted and jumped off the chair. Time seemed to slow down as the ground grew closer. Sasuke found himself spinning holding on desperately to a hand that was slowly slipping out of his grasp…A forming pain was tightening around his torso…and the world suddenly went dark….


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**.Ch. 8: Alone. **

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. It was cold. Too cold. He sat up groaning and looked around through the trees. Behind them, the plane had crashed into the side of one of the other mountains and by the looks of it, had exploded and was now currently smoking at the base of the mountain. He heard some mumbling and turned to his right, where a pair of jeans where sticking out of the snow, flailing wildly. That was definitely Naruto. Sasuke stood up and grabbed onto Naruto's legs and pulled, making a loud POP! sort of noise as Naruto erupted from the snow sputtering. After a few minutes of wiping the snow off each other they looked around again.

Where was Sakura?

…………………………

Said person was lying on her back in the snow, tired cold and definitely scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? (Obviously Sasuke and Naruto ) She pushed herself up out of the snow and heard a familiar noise. It sounded like Naruto screaming.

"SAKURA!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mirrored his actions.

They rounded a couple of trees before they heard a reply.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled back and ran towards their voices. They met each other pausing for a brief moment to catch their breath and wordlessly Naruto pulled Sasuke and Sakura in for a friendly/protective group hug. Sasuke stiffened and Sakura hugged back.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, looking up at Sasuke and Naruto, who wordlessly looked down and then back from where they came. Sakura widened her eyes.

"No way…and the passengers?"

"They're all gone…." Sasuke had spoken

Sakura pressed her hand to her lips in horror and Naruto winced.

"We should go back to see if we can take anything with us. We're already here, and that's Mount Everest over there…" Sasuke said, pointing to a mountain in the distance. "There's a base at the bottom. If we can get there, they'll probably help us."

"And just how are you so sure that IS Mount Everest?" Naruto asked

"I've been there before." Sasuke turned and walked in the direction of the fallen plane.

"Well, that works…"

Naruto and Sakura followed Sasuke silently taking in their surroundings. There were no animals around them, probably scared away by the plane crash. Sakura slid down slightly at the angle of the mountain, her sneakers crunching into the snow loudly. Naruto followed behind her, as the trio made their way down to the crash site. Reaching the destroyed plane, it was turned on its side, the flames extinguished and the section holding the luggage was open and the door ripped off, laying a few yards farther away from the plane. Sasuke climbed into the luggage compartment and Naruto went to check on the broken door. Sakura looked around helplessly, not knowing what to do, so she followed Sasuke into the plane. It was dark and there was a horrid rotten stench of blood. Scared, Sakura called out for Sasuke…receiving no reply.

She tripped over a turned over suitcase and landed in a position to be able to see a light from the inside of the plane, gleaming over a shiny staircase leading up to an open door. She scrambled to her feet and approached the staircase slowly….upon reaching it, she backed away a couple feet, seeing as the railing was coated in blood…Dripping down, a droplet landed near a figure lying on the ground. Sakura freaked out, thinking it was Sasuke, and turned the man over…

She screamed and jumped away in horror; a piece of the side of the plane had impaled the pilot in his side and his mouth was limply hanging open, blood trailing down from the side of his mouth and coating his chest in the red liquid. Quick footsteps were heard from the top of the stairs as Sasuke appeared in the doorway to find Sakura shaking, sitting on the floor, clutching her knees together and not taking her eyes off the body of the pilot. Sasuke climbed down the stairs, not touching the railing and crouched next to her. Still shaking, she looked at him and closed her eyes, leaning against him for support. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and whispered something into her ear. She smiled softly and relaxed, opening her eyes again.

Sasuke helped her stand up and led her away from the staircase to the rest of the luggage where they began to open suitcase for any extra supplies that they could need. Naruto appeared dragging the metal door towards the entrance to the compartment, grinning. Sakura looked questioningly first at Naruto and then at Sasuke when he suddenly exclaimed

"Brilliant!" Sasuke jumped down from the luggage compartment and joined Naruto next to the door. They began weaving the extra ropes that Naruto was holding through the holes on the door for a few moments until the completed project looked like a sled. Sakura remained where she was, before suddenly turning to look for her suitcase. Naruto and Sasuke joined her soon after, looking for their suitcases as well. Scurrying about, Sakura found her green suitcase under a ski-bag, pushed it aside and began to drag her suitcase out when she realized what she had pushed away.

She scrambled over to the ski-bag and opened it, pulling out two skis and boots with it. Dragging these things out and plopping them next to their sled-door, she went back in to look for her suitcase. Finding it for the second time, she rolled it to the opening of the plane and settled it next to Sasuke's and Naruto's suitcases. The two said boys were currently examining the skis that Sakura had early placed in the snow and were seemingly having an argument.

"Yeah, but how are we going to attach them to the door?" Naruto picked them up and waved them frantically in Sasuke's face to make his point.

"Simple. We use the boots." Sasuke replied, grabbing the boots and unbuckling them. He stuck the boot buckle through the door handle on one side and buckled it shut, grabbing some more tossed rope and securing it. He then grabbed the second boot and brought it to the other side, and did the same except he attached it to the metal hinge. He locked the skis on the boots and therefore finished the second-part of their sled. Naruto watched, defeated, and went to look through his suitcase mumbling something about "a stupid genius" as he did so. Sakura giggled softly and brought her suitcase over to Sasuke, who placed it in the center of the large door.

Sakura's suitcase was pretty small and the same went for both Naruto's and Sasuke's and they could all fit on the door comfortably, but the front and back was still open and any of them would be able to slide out. Sasuke went back inside and emptied a cylindrical suitcase and brought it over to the door.

"Oi! Dobe! Come help me with this will you?" Naruto trotted over at Sasuke's call and grabbed one end of the suitcase and they pulled in opposite directions, producing a loud CRACK! As the suitcase was snapped in two. Sasuke went back inside the plane and Naruto placed the two pieces, one on the front of the sled-door and another at the back. Sasuke came back with a metal pole and some bent nails. He placed them at the edge of the luggage compartment and beat them with the metal pole to straighten them before approaching the metal door and sliding the nails in between tight cracks in the metal doors and hammering them into the rubber suitcase. He did this on the front of the door and on the back, therefore giving the sled a protective barrier so they wouldn't fly out when it was in motion.

Sakura was currently sitting on the airplane edge watching…waiting for when she would be needed. She jumped off and walked over to the two boys whom Naruto was pushing the back and Sasuke was pulling the front of the door with the ropes back up to where they landed and resting it on a level spot on the side of the mountain. Sakura turned around and started opening other suitcases looking for anything that could help.

Sasuke and Naruto returned and they too, began opening suitcases.

"Don't take anything heavy. We don't want to carry that much, but we do have to take what is needed." Sasuke advised them.

Sakura pulled out a light coat that looked warm and placed it next to her, continuously looking for anything else. Naruto set aside a camping lantern he had found in a storage room at the back of the compartment and Sasuke rolled the attendant snack trays over to where they were. He disappeared back into the food storage room and brought out the lunch tray grabbing a nearby duffle bag, emptying its contents (which were mostly clothes) and filled it with the food and drinks. After much more emptying and stuffing, the trio left the plane with two duffle bags and wearing warm jackets.

They hurried over to where the sled was and piled their belongings next to their suitcases, leaving room for them to sit and yet also keeping them warm. Naruto was to sit in the back and Sasuke and Sakura in front, side-by side to control the turning. The reason behind Naruto in the back was that he was strong enough to push the sled and stop it when the need arose. Sasuke was in front because he knew where they were going and needed some help from another person to steer. This brings us to why Sakura was sitting next to him. She was to steer one side, while Sasuke steered the other. The combined efforts of the three of them would take them to safety. And that's just where they were headed.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any part neither series nor characters and etc._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**.Ch. 9: The Attack. **

Naruto gave a great shove after Sasuke and Sakura were seated on the sled and after the contraption picked up speed, Naruto, jogged with it and pushed it over the hill, jumping in as it tore down the slope quickly. They sped on, avoiding trees and rocks that blocked their path with Sasuke giving directions to Sakura on which way to pull or push her side of the door, and Naruto using his boots in the back to steer. They continued on for a while, Mount Everest getting slightly closer. They soon came to a level spot on the mountain and the three got out, pulling the sled, no one pushing it from the back.

Sakura looked around. The sky was definitely bluer here and it seemed so much more peaceful. She slowly walked, dragging the rope behind her; her boots crunching in the snow; her feet getting colder. It was quiet other than the _shhing_ sound of the sled being pulled through the snow like it was silencing the noisy footsteps of the trio. No birds sang, no little creatures scurried by. They were not far from the plane, but they had been traveling long enough for the animals to return.

"Ah! Wait guys I have snow in my boots!" Naruto sat down and took off one of his boots, shaking it up and down muttering "Damn snow….Why here….Stupid idea…"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and plopped down next to him, while Sakura sighed and sat down as well watching Naruto.

"…..Damn…..Snow…..Stu-" Naruto sat upright and stopped shaking his boot, alarmed at something.

"Did you guys hear that?" He said softly. Sasuke and Sakura grew silent and listened. There was nothing…

"Naruto if you're trying to scare us its no-" **CRACK!** Sakura and Sasuke jumped suddenly and turned around to face the direction of the sound. Naruto had slipped on his boots and was tying them when he looked up to find a pale Sasuke and Sakura. Puzzled, he looked around Sakura. There, crouching low, growling menacingly, was a snow leopard. It's white and black spotted coat shimmered slightly fluffy; its sharp pearl claws digging into the snow; its yellow, oval eyes, burned with anger and frustration; its ears pulled back threateningly.

Sakura swallowed hard, not breaking eye-contact with the leopard. Its gaze switched from Sakura, to Sasuke and lastly to Naruto, who was still sitting while Sakura and Sasuke had stood in shock. The snow leopard paced back and forth in front of them as if deciding which would be the appetizer, main course, and finally, the dessert. It stopped, as if deciding. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Naruto's face as the leopard broke eye-contact with Sakura and engaged itself to Naruto's attention. Licking its lips, its hind legs tensed and its front paws extended, readying a pounce.

It crouched and lunged as the trio screamed and tried to jump out of the way. Naruto turned, struggling to stand up as the leopard ignored Sasuke and Sakura and sprinted towards Naruto, who was stuck in the snow and frozen with fear. Sasuke noticed and grabbed the nearest suitcase chucking it at the leopard in action, sending the hungry beast slamming into a nearby tree. Sakura screamed again and ran to Naruto flinging herself on him and trying to pull him out of the snow.

"NARUTO! COME ON! GET UP! PLEASE!" her desperate cry seemed useless as Naruto stared blankly at her, his eyes lost in shock. Sasuke retrieved the suitcase, throwing it on the makeshift sled and trudged towards Naruto and Sakura as out of the corner of his eye, the snow leopard was slowly picking itself up again.

He forcefully pulled up Naruto from the snow with brute strength, dragging him to the sled, when the blonde seemed to snap out of it. Naruto stood up and sprinted with Sasuke to the sled, where Sakura was already pushing it far away from the snow leopard. They joined her at the back of the sled and pushed as well, jumping on once they had enough speed. Naruto kicked behind him to try and pick up some velocity as a terrorizing roar erupted behind them. The snow leopard began its chase after them while Sakura and Sasuke had stuck out a leg to help Naruto push.

"KICK FASTER!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, using both of his feet to desperately try to make the sled go faster.

"WE ARE!" They screamed at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND KICK!"

"WE'RE KICKING!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed back at him in unison as Sasuke turned to look forward and his face immediately lost color. Sakura noticed this and looked forward as well. A huge cliff was increasingly approaching and at the speed they were going, it wouldn't be long before they went over if they didn't do something FAST.

"NARUTO! WHEN I TELL YOU, LEAN TO THE LEFT IN A STRAIGHT LINE AND KEEP YOU'RE FEET TOGETHER! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE A SHARP TURN TO THE RIGHT!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto while the said boy shouted back his "ok" and waited for the signal. The edge was approaching faster….faster! While the snow leopard seemed to be getting closer as well. Sakura was holding on for dear life, to afraid to say anything or scream as they arrived a couple yards from the edge.

"NOW!" Sasuke screamed as he and Sakura leaned to the right, while Naruto leaned to his left because he was facing backwards, doing as Sasuke told him. They skid a couple feet sideways before Naruto gave a strong kick, and launched them forward, parallel to the edge of the cliff at the last minute. The snow leopard had no time to react as it tried to stop, skidding forward and with a last pitiful yelp, it flew over the edge of the cliff into the dark ravine below.

The trio stopped kicking and leaning as the sled straightened out and slowly came to a stop. The path up the mountain was now narrow, spiraling its way around the colossal geographic mound. They would have to walk single-file up the mountain. Standing up, Sasuke's breathing was labored as Sakura and Naruto's breathing matched his. Naruto leaned back on the sled while Sakura had draped herself over the rim of her side. After a few moments, Naruto burst out laughing and soon enough Sakura and Sasuke had joined him.

"Oh my God! Did you see that cat go over the cliff? It was like…'holy mother of-' WHEEEEEEE! PFFFT!" Naruto imitated the snow leopard going over the cliff and landing. "I mean….WOW we're alive!" He looked up at the sky grinning. "We have to have the best and worst luck, anyone has ever had…" he remarked, turning over and sitting up straight. Sasuke stopped laughing and sighed, straightening out since he had been bending over as he laughed.

"Yeah…" he muttered as he looked up the only way across the mountain. Heaving another sigh, he stole a glance at the pink-haired girl, still recovering from the shock. He guessed she didn't go through high threatening situations as often as he himself had been. Looking out into the winding mountain path, he stiffened. This was going to be somewhat different.


	11. Chapter 10

**.Ch. 10: The Winding Mountain Path. **

The three of them formed a single-file line: Sasuke in front followed by Sakura and lastly, Naruto. As they walked on in silence, Sakura was left to watch the scenery before her. It didn't look different than any other ordinary mountain. This particular mountain, however, sent a cold icy chill like a snake slivering up her spine. There was something strange here. It was present in the air. Sasuke continued well ahead on the path and Sakura found it increasingly difficult to keep up. Sweat stuck to her body, matting her bangs to her forehead. She was shivering; tired; hungry. Taking no more, she sat down, leaning against the mountain cliff turning her back to the wind to shield herself.

Naruto almost tripped over her as he kneeled next to her and called to Sasuke to come back. Sasuke turned to look back; realizing Sakura's condition and hurried back. The trio kneeled there, huddled together, waiting for the wind to die down. The wind, however, became stronger; threatening to blow them away, but Sasuke and Naruto stood as hard as a rock as ever, as if the wind didn't affect them at all. Sakura's teeth chattered loudly as Naruto and Sasuke leaned closer to keep warm. After waiting a few minutes, Sasuke muttered something softly; Naruto's eyebrows furrowing together in a frustrated understanding. Sakura didn't hear what he said, so he repeated himself.

"If we stay here, the wind will keep picking up and we'll be blown away. We have to get moving." He spoke in her ear as she nodded and the three stood up. Huddling closer than before, they struggled on their way up the path, grabbing at the ice wall to help them. Naruto slipped slightly before recovering and hurrying to catch up to Sakura and Sasuke. The wind tore at Sasuke's hair, thrashing it about as snowflakes stuck against the black color of his hair. Sakura was grasping with her other hand onto Sasuke's coat; the trio's footprints crunched in the snow, showering a few feet around them every time they lifted a foot and set it back down.

They were panting; hurrying as fast as they could to reach the top. Snow flew at them, blocking the view of the rest of the mountain until they could hardly see their own hand in front of their faces. Sasuke blindly groped at anything to help them move along as Naruto wheezed behind Sakura, still pulling the sled.

"I…g-g-g-g…Guys! I c-c-c-can't p-p-pull th-the sssled an-ny fur-ther!" he called out to Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke turned, around as Sakura leaned against him for body heat. "P-pass me th-the sled!" he cried out to Naruto, who yanked at the rope attached to the sled. Heaving it forward, he made his way up to where Sakura and Sasuke were and handed over the rope to Sasuke, who promptly tied it to his belt.

"g-g-g-grab the r-rope!" he yelled to Sakura and Naruto who quickly did so, and they made their way forward again.

.

.

.

.

.

Struggling

.

.

.

Freezing

.

.

.

Tired

.

.

.

Hungry

.

.

.

Light shone through the sky…a bright light…warmth immediately coming in small amounts, but that was good. They were nearing the top of the mountain. Once they arrived, they sat there, admiring the sight before them. Mountains could be seen, spreading across the horizon, the snow glittering in reflection to the sun's rays and Mount Everest was close. Once they got to the base of the mountain they were on, they could make their way through the valley in between the mountains until they reached their destination.

The sky was still clouded…another storm was coming. Sasuke sighed as he leaned back against a rock that jutted out of the snow. Naruto had shut his eyes for a moment next to him and Sakura was huddled against him on his other side. A soft breeze was present as it gently tugged at them, as if pulling them towards Mount Everest. Sasuke's eyes focused on their goal as Sakura's shined in excitement. This was a chance of adventure that neither of them had been through before, and nothing was going to stop them from surviving this challenge.

Standing, Sakura moved to Naruto and shook him awake, Sasuke ready to go as they began their descent. They hurried now, the wind hadn't picked up yet and it was easier than the trek up. Taking the opportunity, they reached the bottom in an hour, out of breath, but still, not as much difficulty as before.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was angry. No, he was furious. "What do you mean that my SON is lost in the Himalayan mountains? Not only that, but two others? Couldn't you find some other way to rid that girl instead of putting my son's life in danger?" The man before him cringed. 

"we've already sent out a rescue team. They should be there by now, picking the three up-" Static interrupted him as the walkie-talkie clipped to his belt came to life in a series of hurried yells.

"The chopper went…" Static "I repeat! The chopper went down! The storm is too dangerous! We weren't able to make it to them! They're still out there! If that storm reaches them before we do, then they'll-" the man turned off his walkie-talkie.

"Get them out before that storm gets to them. Or else you'll be answering to me personally."

"……..yes sir."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They made it. It had been a span of three days, but they made it. The base looked empty, as if left for vacation, or worse. Evacuated. Who knew what was coming? Naruto had opened a tent in a far corner of the kitchen, surrounded by cans of food while meanwhile; Sasuke was talking to Sakura over the stove, frying meat. Pieces of their conversation could be heard from where Naruto was sitting, who was straining to eavesdrop.

"What do you think will happen? Those monitors in the other room…."

"I know. I don't like the looks of it either. It's like something huge is coming."

"Sasuke, we're going to be okay right?"

Silence.

"I don't know Sakura. I don't know."

Frowning, Naruto sat up and peeked through the open tent door. Sakura was leaning on Sasuke's back, Sasuke cooking. Suddenly Sakura leaned further to the right, and her face contorted in pain as she gasped and held on to the side of her stomach, slowly inching her way down. Sasuke noticed and threw aside the pan as he catched her before she could fall any further.

Naruto stood hurriedly, rushing to their sides, and helped Sasuke carry her to the table, where they moved aside her shirt and gaped. A cut was visible on the left side of her waist, and by its purplish hue, it looked infected. Gasping, she closed her eyes, watching the world spin, hearing Sasuke call out to her while Naruto left her side to rush into the medical room.

Then, everything when white, and finally, darkness consumed her.


End file.
